robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You can't escape
Warning: All the following events are real and are really disturibng I was playing some roblox one day. I was playing with my best friend Evan. We were playing some Jailbreak as it was one of our favorite games. One day we were playing it on phones one day were having fun but then i met a player. He was called htaed. It took me a while to figure out but his name was death backwards. The player stood there doing nothing until, he pulled out a knife i started running to my friend but just before i reached him he htaed grabbed me and the screen went black. I got scared so i called my mom but she did not anwser. I ignored it, i tried to call the phone repair shop but the line was down. I started to get scared. I went to text my friend, luckly he was there. "Dude something weird is going on." I typed "Yeah dude my sister just dissapeered in tryed to call the police but the did not awnser". "Yeah my parents r gone" He started to type but then he stopped 1 minute later he started typing franticaly "DUDE SOMETHING IS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!!!" He typed "Whats going on" i typed with fear "THERE IS THIS THING WHO LOOKS LIKE A ROBLOX CHARACTER". I paused and the asked "Whats is its name" "Something like htaed. What does that mean" I froze. My phone droppeed to the ground. I went to look outside the window. There i saw htaed. "Dude where are you" my friend typed "THATS THE GUY I MEET IN ROBLOX" My friend started typing "Are you actually so dense to believe that a chaaacter from a VIDEO GAME has somehow come to life made everyone disapeer and crahed our games? I never knew that someone could be so utterly incompetent to believe that a roblox character is stalking us, i mean are you mentally stable you should call a doctor." "But everyone is gone" i typed "Touche" "Plus how would you explain all this" " Just one big coiencidence my dude" Then there was a knock on the door i turned back to my friend with a message saying "Dude he is at the door" "I know i just heard a knock" 30 seconds later i got a call it was Evan. I anwsered "DUDE HE IS IN THEB HOUSE AND HE IS TRYING TO KILL ME." he tryed to say while sobbing "Dude calm down" "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN HUH SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL M- Then there was a loud scream. "DUDE ARE YOU OK" i screamed but the line was down. then i heard the door open he was there. Staring at me i froze. My life was flashing before my eyes. Suddenly the room was covered in blood and organs and htaed was real close to me and he said YOU CAN'T ESCAPE Then i was put back in the real world. I tried to call my friend he did not awnser. Then he texted me a picture and what i saw was horrifying. It was a picture of my friend , completly gutted out with and mangled he looked like he had benn stabbed. But 6then i saw writing on the wall it was in blood and it said YOU CAN"T NOT ESCAPE To this day is still can'y play roblox. End